


Moonshine

by QueenRisa



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Ali and Ann arc, Chiba Mamoru's Green Jacket, College AU, Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humorous, SilMil, Stuck in a Small Space, Surprise Party, Usamamo fun, a different story for each chapter, eighth chapter, family and comfort, fifth chapter, first chapter, fourth chapter, got some angst here, second chapter, secret pining, seventh chapter, sixth chapter, some angsty break up, third chapter, vet AU Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRisa/pseuds/QueenRisa
Summary: "The moon shines on many, from past, present, to future." MamoUsa Week 2019, from College AUs, SilMil, Crystal Tokyo, Family Love, and much more.





	1. My Boyfriend's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is for Mamousa week 2019!! This is the first day which is just free day so enjoy whatever I came up with.

**Free Day: My Boyfriend's Best Friend**

The music seemed to shake the whole house, pulsing through the trembling floor and into a swaying sea of bodies. Although currently, the heavy pop beat was making Usagi struggle to hear any conversations directed at her or about her.

"...my girlfriend, Tsukino Usagi," Motoki introduced her.

The petite brunette in front of her flashed a bright smile at her and extended her hand, lips moving but not a single word made it to Usagi's ears.

Hoping the girl said something along the lines of "_nice to meet you"_, she took her hand while smiling back, and nodding.

Then it was shuffling to the next group of friends, faces that she could barely outline in the dark and voices she had to strain to hear, then it was off to the next group with the arm wrapped around her waist tightening, and the constant reek of cheap alcohol hanging in the thick air.

It was the kind of university house party she had always dreamed of attending, one where her every sense was being bombarded with intoxicating smells, thundering sounds, body contact at all angles as you squeezed through tight groups of people. In some rooms, it seemed to be designated as just dancing, then in the next it was a cluster of people gathered around a round of drinking games. The electricity crackled in the atmosphere and Usagi couldn't keep the smile off her face as she was guided by Motoki's hand, through the crowds, greeting random strangers along the way.

She lost count of how many groups they met (_how big is this house?!_) when they finally settled at an aged couch with a few people. Though, just as she snuggled into the crook of his arm, a loud growl rumbled in the pit of her stomach reminding her that it was time for a midnight snack.

"There's a table full of chips and stuff in the kitchen," one of them answered her when she asked.

"I'll be right back," she whispered.

Slipping through various rooms, she found the well lit, and thankfully for her, peaceful kitchen. A few partygoers sat on the dining room chairs or were standing and conversing. Along one wall was a table full of colored bowls and drinks. On cue, her stomach made it's desires known again.

Minutes later, Usagi was moaning into cookies, chocolate bars, anything that made her stomach growl was promptly picked up and _it was soooo good _and they had chocoballs!

"Are you okay?"

"U'm fine," she answered with chunks of chocolate melting in her mouth, and after washing it down with some water, she turned to her concerned neighbor. "I just needed-"

Her throat ran dry, everything in the environment dulling to a low murmur, and speech no longer existed for her when she locked eyes with the deepest, most _gorgeous _shade of blue, and inky black fringe perfectly framing the two endless pools of color.

"...a snack."

Usagi was sure she imagined it, but he seemed to pause for a second as well, taking her in like she had him. If he had, he snapped back to reality faster than she did.

"It just looked like you needed a room alone with that Kit Kat bar," he said, a smirk forming on his lips while those beautiful eyes danced with amusement.

She flushed under his gaze and broke into an embarrassed smile. "To be fair, it's the best flavor."

He kept going, still so amused. "And which flavor is that?"

She pursed her lips, forcing her eyes to center on his perfect face and not his long legs, or the trimmed waist leaning on the table, and confidently answered. "Strawberry."

"Really?" he questioned, quirking one of those sexy eyebrows. "I'm more of a fan of just plain chocolate."

"Oh there's nothing wrong with just chocolate," she conceded, "But strawberry? There's nothing better than the taste of the best fruit ever."

He chuckled, fidgeting with a water bottle. "I don't know."

"Do you not like strawberries or something?!" He was a near stranger but she looked at him with complete, utter betrayal.

His nose wrinkled in disgust. "I don't like them on a chocolate bar."

She huffed, grabbing one of the wrapped candies, and broke one of the rectangles in two. So determined to defend her favorite taste, her confidence didn't start to waver until her hand was mere inches away from the man's mouth and her body right in front of his. "I dare you to try it, and not love it."

He paused, eyes still sparkling, and eyebrows arched, probably wondering if she was serious or not. Those eyes darkened, gazing to her close hand then to her.

After a moment of exchanging challenging stares, her new tall, handsome friend dropped the bottle he had in his hands onto the table, leaned forward, and slipped the piece of candy perched on her fingers, into his mouth. Usagi will never know how she didn't shudder when his lips brushed her fingertips, or how she swallowed down her little gasp at his proximity.

Securing the candy in his mouth, he stepped away (she could _smell _his spicy scent and so badly wanted to lean in) and chewed on it thoughtfully.

He licked his lips and kept an expressionless face.

"_Sooo_….declaration of love?" she managed to ask with sarcasm.

He smacked his lips. "Mhmm…. nope, didn't fall in love."

Suddenly she forgot all about his soft lips and endless eyes, and couldn't stop her mouth from falling open. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry to crush her hopes Odango Atama." And this man had the audacity to run his fingers through her hair ('_okay it felt amazing but not the point'_) and pull one of the long pigtails.

"Are you making fun of my hair?!"

The smirk. _Again_. "No, I'm making fun of your _hairstyle_. Your hair is perfect."

A blush surfaced on both their faces when the words sank in. "Your hair being perfectly clean and, you know not-not dirty I mean…" he corrected, running a hand through his hair and she saw the slight tremble he had.

"Thank you?" A bright smile emerged from her and she saw his little nod. He made a move to leave almost, and everything in her panicked. She didn't even know his name or where to find him or if he wanted to eat another piece of food off her fingers.

Her every sense, every inch of her, _screamed_ to not let him go so quickly and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait-"

When he faced her again, that sensation happened again. It was cliche, even for a hopeless romantic like her, to say it was just a spark that happened, but it was something different, harder to describe.

The music, the smells, everything that had attacked her senses melted away, and she could only see his eyes, which were concerned, confused, although so calm….

"Hey you guys met each other already?!"

Motoki's voice pulled them from their own little world and back into the nearly empty kitchen.

"Motoki."

They looked at each other in complete shock as both said his name.

"Hey Mamoru!" Usagi watched in horror as Motoki hugged the man she had been admittedly flirting with.

"Hi Motoki," Mamoru (was that his name?) greeted back.

Motoki flashed smiles to them both and slung his arm around her. "This is the girl I was talking to you about. Chiba Mamoru, meet Tsukino Usagi, my girlfriend."

His eyes widened in pure horror.

"Tsukino Usagi, meet Chiba Mamoru, my best friend."

Her eyes matched his look. _Fuck._

* * *

He watched from across the room as she and Motoki talked seriously about something. Her pigtails swished around as she shook her head and her fingers twisted one of the buttons on her denim jacket around.

Mamoru could see it. They both had that warm, friendly glow, the relative ease of talking to complete strangers. The ability to make everyone they talk to, like them. It was clear how they both had gravitated to each other.

_Of course_, someone like her would be in a relationship, and of course it would end up being with his only friend.

He had been shamelessly _flirting_ with Motoki's girlfriend, he had eaten candy off Motoki's girlfriend's fingers, he had given Motoki's girlfriend a nickname. _My god, _he had thought about _kissing_ Motoki's girlfriend.

A hand ran down his face, a disgusting ball of guilt building up in his gut at what he did. There he had been, flirting with her while she was probably being herself, all friendly and warm and hilarious, not realizing…

Now he knew, and all the fuzzy feelings should immediately go away because _now_ he knew, it meant nothing, just a few exchanges of conversation and a few laughs.

'_Just be polite to her, pretend she's just like Reika - a friend of a friend.'_

And it worked, the sensations slipped away from him. Peace settled and his heart beat normally in his chest.

Well it worked until his gaze would land on her again. Her chunky high heels, legs in black stockings, short mini shirt, long silky hair pulled into buns, dazzling cerulean eyes….

He swallowed, snapped his eyes shut. '_It was literally a few minutes of conversation, you didn't even know her name until Motoki said it.'_

He breathed out, wondering why it was _so _hard. She was cute - _beautiful _\- but something else kept his mind coming back to her, replaying her laugh in his ear, the image of her smile always appearing, and he couldn't stop any of it.

He chugged his water. '_Motoki, Motoki, Motoki, Motoki…' _

* * *

"You didn't tell him?!"

"I didn't even know he was coming to this party and I never thought… wait you've never met Mamoru before. Why are you so upset about this?"

Usagi stilled, complete deer in headlights. "Because-uh.."

"Do you like him?" Motoki questioned with a sly smile.

"NO!" she denied, resisting the redness that was coming through on her face. "I just wished you-you didn't even tell your '_best friend_' of all people, the truth!"

He rolled his eyes. "_Hey Mamoru, just so you know I bringing a fake girlfriend to that party on Saturday so that people can stop asking me how I am after my break-up_?"

"Yea, that totally sounds perfect to me."

"Usagi!"

"Motokiiii…" she whined. "I know I promised I would help you for one night-"

"And you'll get to have an unlimited supply of milkshakes and have the hook-up to as many house parties as you want on campus."

She mindlessly licked her lips. '_The milkshakes…'_

"And then after tonight, I'll anncouce we broke up and everything's back to normal."

She nodded, knowing she had enthusiastically agreed to this fake dating scheme. Motoki was like her brother and it was one night of lying, and it had seemed like a great idea. Twisting her head around, she caught sight of Mamoru in the corner, downing his water. She almost laughed at how concentrated he seemed.

"Usagi, if you want to stop or leave, we can," Motoki asked, serious and concerned.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I'm fine."

'_Just a party, just a favor, just one night….'_

She looked over to Mamoru again, his tall statue towering over the table.

'_And just a guy.'_

* * *

"Sooo, uh where did you guys meet?" Mamoru asked the two, attempting conversation.

"She's been coming by the arcade for awhile, we became friends, and well," Motoki shrugged, "It just kind of happened."

"Yup," Usagi agreed, sloshing the liquid around in her cup.

Mamoru nodded, thinking of what else he could possibly ask that wasn't awkward. "How long have you…"

"A few weeks," she answered that time, smile shining bright, though strained.

'_What are you doing Chiba?' _he asked himself. '_Leave, just leave and forget about this.' _

"Attention all partygoers," a voice bellowed out above the quieting music. "For any that are interested in getting wasted _and _having a good time while doing it, follow me!"

"Oh god Toshio," Motoki groaned.

Usagi looked around confused as people shuffled out of the room and into another. "Wait what's happening?"

"Toshio, one of the hosts, always does this drinking game," Mamoru explained, titling his head towards the moving crowd. "It's called Ring of Fire and it's like a card game and drinking game combined or something."

To his surprise, the blonde's entire face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my god that's so cool! I've never played a drinking game before! Do you guys want to go?!"

The dirty blonde shook his head. "I can't, I'm driving tonight. But Mamoru…."

Then those pleading, pale blue eyes directed their attention towards him. "Ah-I don't really…. um..." he hesitated.

"Please," she begged, _those eyes_.

"I-uhm…"

* * *

"You two have fun," Motoki called as Usagi dragged him through the crowd and into the next room.

"Chiba Mamoru," a tall, lanky guy smirked as he came up to them. "Never thought I'd have such an esteemed, honorable student show up to one of _my _parties."

"Hi Toshio," he greeted, looking around at the small room, couches and chairs lining all four walls, a cleared space in the middle of the room.

"Who's this," his classmate asked, head nodding to Usagi, "Your girlfriend or something."

His eyes widened and he shook his head swiftly. "Uh no, no, no, just a friend."

"Who's a girl," Usagi added, brightly. "Nice to meet you!"

"Well you guys can have a seat anywhere that's available, make sure you have a full cup, and have fun," Toshio explained, winking at Usagi.

Mamoru scanned the room for spots that would mean less contact with her but the room was filling up quickly.

"Maybe we shou-"

"Right here!" His blonde companion pulled both of them down on a couch, packed together with others.

"Okay," he mumbled, trying to scoot away from her but was blocked.

"Well let's get going!" Toshio walked to the middle of the room. "You all know the basics. Each person picks up a card I have here in my hand, that card will hold a specific task we have assigned to it and well, you either do it or we all do it together."

And off they went, going around the circle, one at a time, picking a card and performing whatever the card meant. And everything was going relatively well, each task was manageable - well as managable as a drinking game could be as you quickly spiraled down to the bottom of your cup. He was already feeling the fuzziness, his body relaxing and mind letting go with each sip and judging by her giggles and hiccups, Usagi was spiraling with him.

"Nine!" Toshio would declare each card in overdramatics. "Say a word to your neighbor and your neighbor then has to say a word that rhymes with your word and so on until you can't rhyme anymore."

"Pizza!" Usagi started, cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol.

"Uh cheetah."

"Diva!"

"Korea."

"Visa!"

"Arena?"

"Uh..umm," he tried not to laugh at her frenzied, wide eyed look, but it still came out as she deflated and took her sip in shame.

But eventually there were other tasks that should have been simple, but ended up being worse than he ever thought.

"Three! Take a piece of clothing off."

He swallowed down the lump in his throat, watching as she quickly shed her denim jacket, leaving her in a velvet, rose-colored tank top, the straps tied in little bows on her slim shoulders. He simply slipped off a sock as other players discarded shirts, jackets, even pants or skirts.

"Boo Chiba," Toshio pointed to him. "You're taking a shot because a sock does not count."

He shrugged, and obeyed the order as they prepared for the next card and he prayed it wasn't another three.

"Four! Everyone has to…. touch the floor!"

Drinks in hand, everyone dove toward the floor. Usagi reached the ground first, laughing the whole time, and he followed after her, fumbling and losing balance on his legs. Just barely catching himself with his arm, he hovered above her body, shaking hand curling into a pool of _too soft_, blonde strands.

He scrambled off quickly, taking the losing sip as he was the last one to touch the floor and he immediately sat down before anyone saw his lower body.

"Jack! Play a quick game of never have I ever with your neighbor."

"Never have I ever gotten straight As."

One of his long fingers curled down. "Never have I ever loved strawberry kit kats."

She huffed, but put a finger down. "Never have I ever called someone Odango Atama!"

He smirked as he accepted defeat. "Never have I ever seen that hairstyle on someone else."

"Never have I ever been a jerk!"

He snorted but didn't put a finger down. "Never have I ever had blonde hair."

"Hey that's not fair!" She pushed his shoulder back with an infuriated look in her eyes but they softened and she joined in on his laughter.

It was all innocent enough, the tasks safe enough, and it was just a game that got you drinking and laughing.

Mamoru had even found himself enjoying the time, having the bubbly blonde next to him helping him find the enjoyment, her shoulder bumping into his.

Until he flipped that seven. A stupid seven of hearts.

"And we have a seven," Toshio yollered excitedly. "Which meansssss…..Mamoru you gotta take a body shot off the person to your left!"

He froze solid, the fuzziness of the alcohol wearing off right away. His heartbeat accelerated dangerously, and he didn't need to turn since he'd been well aware of who had been sitting next to him.

Imagining it, the gleam of the alcohol spilled on the soft skin of her stomach, little beads slipping down her sides and into her navel, and him having to use his mouth and tongue to lap up every inch of it off of her, lick and suck the drink that had seeped in, and taste the salt of her delicate skin-

"No, no, no, no," he repeated, burying his face in his hands. There was _no way _he could do this.

"What?" Toshio said, thrown off.

"I don't think I can-uh," Mamoru fumbled for the right words, any excuse he could use to get out of this. "I just don't want to do this with her."

He peeked through his fingers and out of the corner, he saw an embarrassed blush cover her face and a terror ripped through him.

"It's weird since, you know, you're…." he trailed off, and she understood, nodding and eyes downcast.

"Right," she said, biting her lip but showcasing a sweet smile.

Toshio wasn't as understanding. "Too bad there's no excuse in the rules concerning 'it's weird'. Task is still a task, in this case a body shot."

"You can't be serious," Mamoru deadpanned.

The lanky teen raised his hands. "I'm sorry Mamoru but if I let you off, I gotta let everyone off. Matter of fairness."

His mind raced, wondering if it was too harsh to just up and leave, but that would mean having to leave Usagi's side.

"If you're more…..comfortable with it," Usagi hesitated, "I can do it...on you?"

"NO-I mean no, no, no," he declined hurriedly, thinking that would be even worse considering his body's response at just a hand brushing against her hair, imagine what her lips brushing against his stomach would elicit. "I just...I don't..."

She sent him a smile that shot straight to his heart. "We don't have to do it."

Toshio's smirk grew wider and he walked to the middle of the circle. "Well then, I guess we have a couple of quitters. And since they refuse to do the task that means, they'll be subject to house rules!"

A couple of people cheered while others giggled and grinned mischievously. "House rules?" Mamoru asked.

"In our version, when one does not accept a task, they will be forced to do a punishment task as assigned by the game masters."

"Punishment?" Usagi whimpered, eyes widened with fear.

"It's nothing serious," Toshio assured, his smirk growing less fun, more sinister, "But I have the perfect thing for you two."

* * *

"Toshio..." Mamore growled.

"So you know the deal. Seven minutes, do what you want, and we'll let you out when the time is done," the voice bellowed through the door. "And sorry about the location. We would have done a closet, but the bathroom has a lock."

"I'm not doing this!"

"Too bad, you already are."

He banged his fist against the wood. "This is my best friend's girlfriend!"

"_Okayyy_, don't do anything? You guys can braid each other's hair or make dresses out of toilet paper, _I don't care_."

Mamoru breathed in through his nose, calming down. "Toshio just-"

"Time starts now. Have fun!"

He slammed his forehead against the door, hearing the retreat of footsteps on the other side. Desperate, he tried the doorknob again, and still, it was locked.

He was locked in a bathroom - with barely enough space for just one person, let alone two - with Motoki's girlfriend, someone he needed to keep at least five feet away but now was less than a foot away, and that was even with him pressing his whole body against the door.

If he were to move wrong, he would most likely brush against her, he could end up right in front of her, close enough to feel her breath or smell the shampoo in her hair.

He hit his head against the wood once more, hoping he'd go on unconscious.

"Brightside," Usagi's voice hesitantly broke through their silence. "It's only seven minutes?"

* * *

"You think Chiba will do anything?"

Toshio snorted. "Please, the guy is so straight-laced. It's a shock he came to this party."

"What's going on?" Motoki's voice cut through the deep laughter.

* * *

"So...what are you studying?"

"Medicine," Mamoru responded, voice slightly strained. '_Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look...'_

"That's amazing," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. '_It's been WAY more than seven minutes.'_

"I'm studying social work!" '_Read the toothpaste tube, look out the window, do anything BUT turn around!' _

"That's…..beautiful."

* * *

"You locked them in there?!"

"Yea," Toshio confirmed, popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth. "'Seven minutes of heaven' kind of thing."

"Toshio," the dirty blonde said with a breathless laugh.

"Relax Motoki, it's _Mamoru_. I doubt he would ever make a move on her."

* * *

He swallowed, focused on breathing and keeping his mind either clear, or full of physics equations. Her presence was a divine poison, dangerous temptation to do something stupid and completely based on hormones. She was a person, nothing more and-and it was the alcohol too! His mind was fuzzy, he wasn't thinking straight, his inhibitions falling away, that-that's it….

But….

When he first saw her in the kitchen, there was no alcohol. Before the game - before he even took a sip of liquor - he felt the spinning in his head, the rapid beating of his heart, waves of warmth and...a feeling.

"Do you want to play a game?" Usagi asked, excitement laced through every word. "To make the time go faster..."

A feeling of a million fireworks bursting everywhere on his skin, in his mind, and inside of his chest. '_She's with Motoki, she's with Motoki, why would she ever want you…..'_

"There's-uh truth or dare, I spy, 20 questions," she listed, voice getting smaller, more uncertain, "We could play never have I ever again, like-uh before…"

He sighed, the corner of his mouth twitching. "I think we had problems with that game."

"Right, of course," she laughed. "How about I spy then?"

His heart twisted. '_I spy a fun, loud, beautiful person with blonde hair and blue eyes that's forbidden and I'm a horrible person because I keep…' _

"Not much to spy in here," he said.

It was right there at the muffled giggles - of all things - that broke him and he twisted his head around, and took a glance at her, taking in her flushed skin, dancing eyes, and

And suddenly, everything fell away. Any thought of trying to get out, to leave her, to avoid her...disappeared from his mind.

He leaned against the wall, facing her completely, hopelessly attempting to calm his breathing, and broke into a full grin. "I spy something blue…"

* * *

"Toshio, it's been more than seven minutes."

"Oh yea I'm well aware."

"Then why don't you open the door?!"

He shrugged his shoulders at Motoki. "I'm doing them a favor."

"What?" The dirty blonde questioned with arched eyebrows.

Toshio got up from the chair, slapping a hand on his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. "Hate to tell you Toki but your best friend and your girlfriend, I'm pretty sure they have the hots for each other."

* * *

"I spy something green."

His eyes searched. "Ummm...the soap."

"Yup," she chirped. "Your turn."

"Ah-I spy something lavender."

'_Of course he couldn't just say purple' _Usagi thought to herself. "The rug."

"Wow it's like it's right in front of you," he joked, kicking the mat towards her a little.

She laughed but hiccuped in the middle of it. The alcohol was wearing off slowly, and yet she still felt warm. He was wearing a lopsided grin, leaning against the door, looking too good in his dark jeans, that black knit sweater, and his eyes never stopped looking at her.

"I spy…." she paused, searching for something they haven't done yet, but she came back to look at his eyes, "..something blue."

"We did the towel already," he chuckled.

She shook her head, pigtails moving around. "This is something else."

Perplexed, he started looking around the tiny room, seeking out the item.

"It's dark blue," she continued, pushing off the wall, "There's two of them."

He became even more confused, and she giggled at his look. "Okay," she stared into his eyes, "I'm looking at them, right now."

His face froze, mind slowly processing and he looked down. "Uh-I.."

She took a step and was practically right in front of him. "I spy the most beautiful eyes."

He swallowed, thick, and he pressed against the door harder. "I don't think that's uh…. how you play the game."

Another step. "Should we switch games, then?"

Finally, she fell forward, face pressed against his hard chest. She breathed him in, like an absolute idiot, and she didn't regret it one bit because she had never smelled anything so rich or spicy, or exquisite.

He sighed. "You're just drunk…"

She shook her head against him and she caught his tremble. "No, I barely got half way down my cup."

He was so warm, and soft, and she never wanted to leave this. And her mind knew that even if it turned out horribly, it was worth a shot. "Maybe we should play never have I ever again."

"Odang-"

"Never have I ever been locked in a bathroom."

He snorted. "Now, you have-"

"You smell _really_ good."

"Usa-"

"Never have I ever dated Motoki."

She could hear how he caught his breath, chest stilling, fast heartbeat under her ear. A long stretch of silence happened, no sound besides the slight murmur of the music or their breaths.

"What?"

His response forced her to leave his body and let the rambling begin. "It was this whole plan, where I would be his 'fake girlfriend' so people would leave him alone about his break-up and everything was fine and working but then there was you and it's stupid but I can't stop-why can't you stop being you so I can…"

She felt the tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, you probably think-you don't…."

"You were never dating Motoki?"

"No," she whispered. "Never my boyfriend."

She could hear him shift, moving from the door. From her downcast gaze, his shoes appeared right in front of hers, and she was too scared to see his face. A complete idiot, she had made a complete idiot of herself.

"Usagi."

She breathed in, preparing herself for the horror, disgust. Gazing up, she clashed with darker than before eyes. It was a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, questioning, wondering, until she jumped up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and his mouth came crashing down with his hands wrapped in her hair.

She melted against his lips, then his tongue and she could taste the alcohol, the candy she fed him earlier, she could taste _him_, everywhere.

Frantic, rushed, blind , and suddenly she found herself sitting down on the sink, his hands gripping her thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

"You actually agreed... to be someone's...fake girlfriend?" he muttered against her neck.

He kissed down to her collarbone. "It was... for milkshakes," she groaned out as his hands moved under her shirt, cool hands on her hot skin.

"Oh yea," he laughed, his lips settling on her stomach, "That makes sense."

His mouth attacked her belly button, teasing, sucking, swirling his tongue across the skin he had refused to touch before, the skin that had gotten them stuck in this bathroom. Then, he was placing wet, gentle kisses across her skin and she could only whimper and moan as the sensations rolled.

His thumbs pressed little circles into her bare hips, and his mouth stilled but his lips moved on her skin with his next words. "You're...100% single?"

"So...painfully...single," she breathed out, and his little huffs of laughter against her stomach resonated through her, to the point she let out a few breathless giggles herself.

The adrenaline, their emotional high, was slowly fading away, leaving behind pent up exhaustion and relief. He placed one last soft kiss on the curve of her belly, his steady breathing tickling her sweaty skin.

Mamoru straightened, eye level with her again, and let the silky material of her top slide back into place. Their shallow breathing mingled with each other, chests both moving up and down "_So-o_," he shuddered out, trembling hands clutching her waist, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

A smile curled on her lips. She latched onto his shirt, pulling him closer and pressing their foreheads together. "Totally free."

Her heart swelled at the relieved smile that pulled at his mouth, then it was an obnoxious smirk. "I had to check to make sure you weren't busy, maybe you had to be someone else's fake girlfriend at noon or something."

She punched his arm and he flinched away, but again she grasped his shirt and this time, she pressed their lips together.

"You're a jerk," she muttered, and she felt his grin against her mouth.

* * *

"Hey, haven't those two been in there for longer than seven minutes?"

Motoki and Toshio grinned at the freshmen. "I don't think they mind," Motoki answered.

"Okay..." The teen shot the nonchalant, sandy blonde a weird face, and looked to the bathroom door with a confused glance.

How was the man so relaxed? Wait-wasn't it his girlfriend that was locked in there?


	2. Memories on a Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The moon shines on many, from past, present, to future." MamoUsa Week 2019, from College AUs, SilMil, Crystal Tokyo, Family Love, and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Memories day!! Much shorter than the last chapter and a lot of stuff is hit or miss with this one. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you thought!!

**Memories Day: Memories on a Page **

"Why the long face?"

She stiffened at his voice and she could hear her heartbeat, loud and pressing in her ears. "Nothing, I'm just tired. You know, being clumsy and s-stupid takes a lot out of you."

It was expected that he would accept the answer and move along normally, but he still stood there, waiting and _watching _her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

'_I'm not.' _"I'm fine."

She could see his feet shuffling, one would turn to leave while the other stayed rooted to its place. It was like he was fighting a war as one part of him had the wish to leave and another begged to stay.

So she made the decision for him. She stood up and left her booth, breezing past him and right to the automatic doors, resisting the overwhelming desire to run into his arms, tell him how much she loved him and never wanted to leave him again. And only in her wildest dreams did he ever express the same words to her.

The wind outside cooled her face and she hadn't realized how dark it had gotten. '_Mom's probably going to yell at me for being late.'_

She had barely left the sight of the arcade before she could hear her name being called down the street.

Mamoru, running down the street, something in his hand.

She wanted to crawl into a hole once he came close enough.

"You forgot your bag Odango," he said, breathless and smirking. "If you didn't have your brain-"

"-my brain attached to my head I would probably forgot that too," she finished.

"Uh yea," he hesitated, blinking, "How did you…"

'_You said it last year, when I almost walked out without it.' _"A lot of people say it to me, I guess."

She slipped the handle out of his soft fingers. "Thank you, by the way," she said, forcing a smile.

A shrill beeping filled the air and vibrated her bag, which she quickly threw open and dug through, silencing the damn alarm on her phone.

She groaned and was about to stuff the device back in and make her way home, but he was _still _there, and he caught the vibrant pages poking out of her bag pocket.

He nodded toward them. "Those are the drawings you were showing me a few days ago, right?"

She sighed, heart jumping to her throat. "Yea, I'm-uh doing a project for art class and I was-um testing it out on you." _Believable._

He snorted. "Well, it seemed Natsumi wasn't your type of audience."

"Nope," she said, sourly remembering the girl's mocking tone.

She flipped her bag closed and half spun on her heel before he stopped her, _again_.

"You never did finish," he added, causing her to cock a blonde eyebrow. "Natsumi interrupted you before you finished."

She blinked, confused at what he was saying. Until it clicked, and her eyebrows were still raised, but this time in a "you're joking" action.

He smirked, but it softened along with his sparkling, blue eyes. "Amuse me?"

With those eyes, the same ones she had fallen in love with across endless lifetimes, as Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, and Sailor Moon, she couldn't deny the chance that maybe… _please,_ _just maybe_….

"Okay."

The pages slipped against her clammy, trembling hands, and she blushed over her childlike pictures that were decorated with hearts and cartoon versions of the Dark Kingdom and their superhero alter egos. His former alter ego.

"I-uh…"

"You left off of at the prince protecting the princess," he pointed out.

She held the hope at bay. _Not yet, not so fast. _"Right."

She flipped around the paper, displaying a mini Tuxedo Mask defending Serenity from youmas to his eyes. "Even though they had been separated, Endymion was still determined to protect his Serenity. And they did find each other again..."

The next drawing, one of them with thought bubbles above their heads, depicting the memories of Silver Millennium that had come back to them at Starlight Tower. "They remembered their past together, but again were forced apart by the Evil Queen Beryl."

She watched him, searching for any spark of recognition she could, praying to find a way into his mind. Flipping to the next picture, she had drawn her final moment at D-Point, holding the shining moon stick as Serenity. "Princess Serenity was able to defeat the Evil Queen and save everyone but…."

_He struggled to make that lopsided smirk she hated. "Go back to being an ordinary girl and..find a cool boyfriend."_

_His heartbeat slowed under her hand. "No one's cooler than you Mamoru," she whispered as his eyes slowly fluttered closed, tears streaking the skin of her cheeks. "No one..." _

_She didn't realize she was screaming his name until her throat burned. _

"...she lost her prince," she choked out. Her whole body shook, and she had never wanted to break down more until now, right there on the sidewalk. She had never wanted him to remember more until now, so he could return her embrace, whisper how much he loved her and missed her, how he would _never _leave her again.

Why couldn't it be that simple? How much longer would this go on, her following him around like a schoolgirl who couldn't take the hint.

"His memories were taken away from him, and so he didn't remember Serenity," she continued, quietly. "So Serenity tried her best to make him remember, to not give up on their love…"

She wondered, what if it was the memories that clouded their judgement, and any feelings or emotions they felt were brought on by the recollection of their past, of their identities to each other. It would be easier if it was just the memories doing this. She could forget him, move forward without him but everytime she bumped into him, saw his face, thought about him….he consumed her, every inch of her heart, her body, her soul, everything.

There was one more page left.

She gazed up to see his face, and froze at his eyes. He looked at the pictures with no emotion, just processing the images he was being shown, listening to her voice, as if it was only a story, not his own memories, being told.

He looked to them as a stranger, unfazed.

She stopped, her hands falling with the papers. "I'm finished."

"But you still have one more page-"

"It's not important," she snapped, bending down and shoving the illustrations into her bag. '_Will he ever remember__…' _

"Usagi-" Her arm exploded in warmth at his touch, and the tears burned behind her eyes.

"It's getting late," she said, cracking a sad smile, hoping it would appease him, "I should go. I have to study for a test that I'll probably still fail."

He let go, but still regarded her curiously. "Are you sure you're okay Usagi?"

Was she? There she was, _literally _showing them their memories, their past, what was taken away from them, and yet there was not an ounce of recognition in his eyes, no reaction or rushing emotions where memories flooded his mind.

Were his memories locked away, or were they completely erased? Everyone else's were within reach, they all remembered and yet, it wasn't as simple with him.

"Yes," she answered, coughing to hide the way her voice broke. "Just...disappointed."

Shooting him a half-smile, she finally was able to leave, a confused black-haired _stranger_ left in her wake.

She made it past the corner, out of sight, before she slipped the colored pages out of the bag again, flipping to the last page.

The last page was meant for only her eyes. It was a silly drawing of just the two of them, not Serenity and Endymion, or Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Just ordinary Usagi and Mamoru, sharing a milkshake.

It was her idea of their perfect, happy ending.

And she realized it'll always _just_ be in her imagination.

* * *

Something in him ignited and as if it wasn't in his control anymore, Mamoru's body entire turned and followed after her, rounding the corner and just barely caught the sight of the blonde wadding up sheets of illustrated paper and flinging the balls into a trashcan.

She sprinted away, gold pigtails falling around her.

He approached the container, easily fishing out the balled up papers that were perched on top of the trash pile, and very carefully, he pulled the papers apart, cautious to not rip the distressed material.

The illustrations slowly appeared with each pull and he pressed each paper between the metal edge of the trashcan and his palm, smoothing out the wrinkles as best as he could.

Flipping through the colorful drawings of princes and princesses and firey battles, an amused smile graced his lips at the childish but whimsical style. It looked as if she was creating a children's book with these kind of visuals.

He reached the last creased page, the one she didn't want to show him, a drawing depicting two people, a girl with blonde buns and pigtails and a black-haired boy, both drinking from a shared milkshake, little hearts placed in their eyes.

He swallowed, a wistful smile spreading across his face, fingers still trying to smooth out the page.

She had a crush, it was obvious, but it's been more than that.

"_Do you remember, Mamoru?" "Please remember…" "I'm not just Odango Atama." "Forget it…"_

It's like trying to finish a puzzle but missing almost all the pieces. '_Remember what?'_

What was he forgetting, what was she trying to get him to remember? How could it possible relate to anything in these drawings she drew. It all seemed make-believe with evil queens, forbidden love, and catastrophic battles.

His gaze returned to the picture, colored in with pencils, markers, and crayons.

Using the moonlight, he noticed fresh, wet spots decorating the page, and he rubbed his thumb against the areas, until he realized those were her tears that had hit the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've always loved the Ali and Ann arc so I always love doing the whole Usagi tries to get Mamoru's memories back thing and Mamoru falling back in love with her. I hope you enjoyed!!


	3. The Odd Life of the Ugly Green Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The moon shines on many, from past, present, to future." MamoUsa Week 2019, from College AUs, SilMil, Crystal Tokyo, Family Love, and much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Now this is ITEMS DAY!! I had a real struggle with this one but many many thanks to TinaCentury for the help on brainstorming!! 
> 
> Enjoy this little snippet into the lives of the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo!!

**Items Day: The Odd Life of the Ugly Green Jacket**

King of the Earth, husband of Neo-Queen Serenity, doting father, owner of the Golden Crystal, former caped crusader...Endymion held many titles, received numerous honors…

But, a master of fashion, he was not.

It was any normal day in the Palace, one that any King of Earth would experience - breakfast, driving Chibiusa to school, a run-through of the schedule, signing any urgent documents or orders, staff meetings - everything was smooth, up until the subject of the monthly meeting with the city representatives came about.

"_I swear to Aphrodite and all the love and beauty in the world, you show up to a meeting in that lavender tuxedo one more time, I will use my love chain to strangle you."_

Venus immediately ordered _him _\- in front of all the giggling guardians and staff - to change, wear something-_anything _else that wasn't lavender or adorned with a cape, muttering about how people were supposed to count on a King "who can't even dress himself." (_'At least I don't dress like the inside of a cantaloupe.'_)

Reluctantly, he left the grand hall, but not before throwing a death glare at the smirking orange clad guardian. He _knew _she was enjoying every second of this humiliation, and he planned to take back revenge somehow.

So, there he was, aimlessly exploring his and Serenity's shared walk-in closet for an outfit that fit the specified criteria he was _so kindly_ given.

Shifting through suits, suits, suits, more suits, _oh a cape, and another cape_….

What exactly could appease the insufferable fashionista of Venus? Miss '_I've never been on Crystal Tokyo's worst dressed list, you have'_.

'_It was one time,' _he thought, and _now_ he knew cow print was not acceptable to the public.

He ran his hands through the silk button-downs, wool overcoats, pressed pants, dramatic capes all clasped to hangers. Maybe the simpler, the better in this case.

Sliding out a plain white dress shirt, and black slacks, Endymion nodded, congratulating himself on the outfit as he turned to leave, but a familiar splash of color caught the corner of his eye, and thoughts of confusion and shock filled him.

'_No way.' _He had thought it was lost forever-

The garments in his hand fell against a chair as he took two long strides over to the end of the closet, hands fumbling with the plastic covering that protected the material.

When was the last time that he had worn this thing-when was the last time he had _seen _it? How did it-who put it...

He was sure that in the middle of ascending to the crown, building Crystal Tokyo, moving to the palace, that it would have gotten lost or misplaced, or "_accidentally destroyed in a mysterious bonfire"…._

It had been years since he saw it, and strangely his heart tightened at the sight.

The clear wrapping fell to the floor and he slid the shoulders off the hanger. The color wasn't as vivid anymore, fading with age and there was a musty feel to the sleeves.

He breathed in, wistful gaze taking in the piece of clothing. Would it be creepy if - just for a second - he were to….

The cool sensation rippled through his arms as he slid into the sleeves. It settled into place on him, and the fit was tighter around his shoulders and arms.

Glancing into the full length mirror, many, different memories began to rush to his mind, heart brimming with emotions of all kinds.

The ugly green jacket, _his_ jacket. Still vomit green, still hideous, and still felt like home even a decade or two after its purchase.

He had fought many battles while wearing this jacket, bled on it after being stabbed by Zoisite, struggled to protect Sailor Moon in it - had _died_ in this jacket.

And still, he couldn't imagine himself ever hating it.

There were too many pleasant memories that came along with it, as well. He had found the love of his life while wearing it, had met many friends, found a family….

The King shook his head, throat thick with too many words.

It was just a jacket.

A stupid, green, _comfortable_ jacket.

He stared at his reflection, remembering being fresh-faced and young, jacket loose on his leaner teenage body. The jacket had been all straight lines, boxy form, no pockets, itchy when wet, and had been a bitch to dry clean. It was probably still all those things but now he filled it much more, and it hung shorter on his waist, his face older, wiser...

He barely noticed when the bedroom creaked open, but became very aware of the small hands circling his waist.

"Hey Mamoru-baka," she greeted, smiling against his back.

He smirked. "Odango Atama…"

They stood there for a while, her arms around him and his hands clasping hers.

She broke the silence first, bringing attention to the big, green elephant in the room. "Can I ask why the ugliest thing in fashion history is hanging on you once more?"

Laughing, he broke out of her arms to turn around, and observe her sparkling azure eyes, the one thing that could never be taken away with age.

His hands cupped her face and his thumbs caressed the skin of her cheeks. "I'm just...reminiscing."

Her eyebrows arched in that adorable confused way. "About?"

"This jacket," he whispered in awe, looking down, "It's been through so much, seen so much."

Her face erupted in pure amusement. "Honey, it's a jacket, not a child."

"I know," he chuckled.

"And it's still ugly," she pointed out. "I can't believe you actually wore this."

He cracked another smile, because as much as it became a staple in their past, he would admit it was not the most flattering color for a jacket. "You still fell in love with me."

"Oh I was just super desperate," Serenity shot back, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, that's totally it," he agreed softly, lips dipping to her soft ones, leaving a slow, lingering kiss that elicited a murmur from her throat.

"Although the purple pants were probably worse," she couldn't help mumble against his grinning mouth.

His laughs mingled with her giggles, and Endymion pulled her into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of his wife's head, in between her silver odangos. And he took it all in, with a shaky breathe, remembering that when he had worn this jacket, times had been darker and tougher, moments where he wrestled to survive, to hang on. But now, it was just a piece of his past-their long past that showed how far they did come from being just two teenagers that had the weight of the universe come down upon them.

The weight was still there, but at least they could share the weight together.

"We better get going," he kissed the silver crown of her hair, "Monthly meetings and all."

She sighed into him. "Let's _goooo_," she drawled out in a bored tone.

He chuckled at her tone. "I still have to change, otherwise Minako will have a stroke if she sees this."

A cheeky smile fell across Serenity's lips."You know Mamo-chan, there is a way you can make this jacket look good."

He cocked his head a little, humming against her forehead. "What is that?"

She shifted her head, pulling him down by the lapels so they became nose to nose, and he could see her darkening eyes. "Wear nothing, _but_ the jacket."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I kind of left it up to you reader on who or what left the jacket in the closet. Your mystery to figure out lol 
> 
> Next Day is AU DAY!!


End file.
